


Dispirited

by peachyuuta



Series: Bottom!Yuta [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Angst and Porn, Aphrodisiacs, BDSM, Barebacking, Bittersweet Ending, Bottom Nakamoto Yuta, Boypussy, Collars, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Drug Use, Feminization, Filming, Hair-pulling, Johnny gets sad :(, M/M, Manipulation, Mindfuck, Mobsters, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking, Stomach Bulge, Yuta acts like a whore woah 👀, pussy slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyuuta/pseuds/peachyuuta
Summary: Yuta and Johnny travels to America. They spend a lot of time in the states and is willing to stay there. Yuta however, leaves out of the apartment to get groceries for him and Johnny but suddenly, something happens
Relationships: Nakamoto Yuta/Original Male Character(s), Nakamoto Yuta/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: Bottom!Yuta [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821337
Kudos: 84





	Dispirited

**Author's Note:**

> NERU IS BACK! UWU maybe or maybe not...unless? 😳 anyways, I’m back at it again with another oneshot -3- I know I haven’t finished my bttm!yuta oneshot book since you guys requested but I’m trying my best to finish all of them so please be patient :( I’m still new to requests 🥺🥺
> 
> Please don’t read if you are sensitive or dislike the concept of this oneshot. Thank you 🙏🏻

"Yuta, Are you sure you don't want me to go with you? I don't want you getting lost and probably kidnapped."

Johnny worriedly holds Yuta's face to look at him deeply into his chocolate brown eyes. The Japanese nods with a smile and one of his small hands barely covers his huge hands.

"I'm sure, hyung! I'll be back soon, I promised. And Plus, I already know how to get back here." Yuta said with warmth in his tone.

Johnny sighs and nods, agreeing with Yuta. the smaller giggles and kisses the taller on his pouty lips. 

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon!"

•  
•  
•

That didn't happen.

Yuta was looking for the grocery store and somehow, got lost. He didn't know what to do. He grumbles and frowns, thinking about how worried Johnny is going to be. 

His mood them lightens up when he realized that he could just call the taller. Yuta's hand went to his pocket of his sweater and he felt nothing. The Japanese was now freaking out. He checked every pocket and nothing. He left his phone at the apartment. Yuta grits his teeth and groans in frustration.

Yuta was walking down the block, looking for some way to get to the apartment.

He then hears noises from an alleyway. Yuta was always the curious one in the relationship. He walked into the shallow pathway and heard a bunch of deep voices echoing in the alleyway. The Japanese saw darkness but then saw a light. He slowly walks towards the white light and saw a bunch of tall American men. Muscular, Tall (probably 6'3), hardcore looking men. 

Yuta looks up at them fearfully. He was only 5'9, tall (to others) but not really tall. The masculine men looks down at him amused and smirks suddenly.

"Well, Look what we got here."

Yuta gripped onto the edge of his skirt and pulled it down and squeezed his thighs together. He wanted to get out, leave this place.

"Whats your name, cutie?"

"Y-Yuta"

He suddenly felt a huge hand on his petite waist and a pinch on his neck. one of them poke him with a needle that had aphrodisiac in it, a sex drug, Yuta has heard about before. 

Yuta gasped and tried to remove the steel grip from his waist and the drug was taking effect of his entire body. The guy (the leader) pets Yuta's long white hair that was nicely brushed.

"That's a good girl, take it."

The man whispered darkly into his ear, causing Yuta to whimper and whine. The Japanese felt his legs wobble and he fell on his knees. Yuta's body was twitching, along with his pussy. His panties basically was soaked with slick. Yuta started rubbing his pussy against the hard rough ground. The men cruelly laughs at Yuta which made him blush a hue of red, fifty shades of red. He was sweating, his hair soaked with sweat along with his clothes.

"Lets have turns on this omega bitch thats in heat."

•  
•  
•

Yuta ends up fully naked, they rip his clothes to shreds and coldness brushes his pale milky skin. He shivers and continues to rub his legs together to make pleasure for himself. Yuta then felt two hands grab his small wrists and puts them behind his back. He whines annoyed and tried moving away from the tall guy and suddenly felt a large hand land on his thigh. Yuta threw his head back and trembled. His eyes widened and moans shakily. 

"Be fucking patient, whore." The leader snarled out. 

Yuta shook his head and then felt another pinch but this time was on his nipples. The man clips clothingspin onto his pink, dust nips and he felt the drug get to him even more and heat overcomes his body. 

"p-please stop—MMH"

A large hand cups his mouth and blocks the noises that were coming out of Yuta's mouth. 

The man behind him grabs the duct tape and tapes his two small wrists together. Yuta moans and whimpers muffles in the man's hand and the heat inflames inside of him even more. The Japanese's eyes widened when he saw that there were 6 men, standing in front of him tall and naked with their huge ass cocks out.

The leader harshly spreads his legs apart and all of them had their attention on Yuta's hairless and soft pussy. They rooted and smirks filled their faces. Yuta had some tears falling down his small, cute face. His breathing becomes more shallow and

darkness fills his vision once again.

•  
•  
•

Yuta was blindfolded and still had his hands tied behind his back. Whines builds up in his throat and squirms his body a bit but the leader once again slaps his ass cheeks harshly.

"Stop being inpatient, bitch!"

"p-please...c-cock—AH!"

Yuta was put onto a man's lap and strong arms wraps around his back and he arches it. the man's cock was standing very tall and proudly and rubbed against Yuta's wet and hot pussy. 

The man laughs and grips onto Yuta's cheeks and squishes them tightly for his plump cherry lips to purse. 

"You want it? You want my fat cock inside your small pussy? Huh? Talk bitch," He growls out with a smirk, making Yuta even smaller. The Japanese stutters his hips and rubs his warm pussy on the man's huge cock.

"P-Pleash Sir, I-I want your c-cock in my p-pussy," Yuta slurs out while looking at the man with lustful cute eyes. He learned his english from Johnny. Yuta wanted to learn english so Johnny decided to teach him english while having sex with him.

The man grits his teeth and grins and stuck only the head of his cock inside and Yuta's eyes rolled back and keens out a soft moan and his tongue lolled out. "s-sho big.." the smaller sobs. 

"I haven't even put it all in and yet you're already looking lewd and full." He chuckled and thrusted his hips up until the head of his cock hits Yuta's lithe cervix. Yuta gasped out a soft wail and tried moving his hips up but the man's large hands kept his hips down on his girth. 

A collar was wrapped around Yuta's slim neck and the smaller didn't even notice since he was too busy thinking about the cock inside of him.

Electricity shocks through his neck and Yuta cries out as his body stutters and trembles and the huge cock charges inside and rearranges his walls. The Japanese throws his head back and eyes rolled all the way back to his head and the man's cock hits his guts. a bulge appears in his stomach and a large hand rubs at it.

"Hnng! S-Sho big! C-Cock feels a-amazing! C-Cum I-Inside of me!!" Yuta slurs out with a lewd smile planted on his adorable, blushed face. His walls clasped onto the large cock and the man grits out. His fingers then pulls at the clothing-pins and it rubs the sensitive nips. Yuta's eyes widened and wails a howl. 

•  
•  
•

Next thing you know, There was a camera filming the whole scene.

Yuta screams out and felt his body malfunction. It felt like breaking, fragile like glass. a cock slams into his asshole and hits his prostate in one go and another cock in his pussy. They were about to break his walls, fill him up and break him down.

The man that was slamming his cock into Yuta's asshole, pulls his red long hair and forces him to kiss him on the lips. Yuta's red plump lips tasted so fucking delicious. The Japanese's mind was mushy and messed up. All he could think about was cock and cum inside of him. The kiss was very messy, teeth clashes with each other and tongue swirls around each other and saliva drips down Yuta's chin.

They pulled around and the man forced Yuta's head on the other man's chest. the man's hips thrusting up and charging his cock into Yuta's pussy, making the smaller let out a breathlessly raspy moan. The man that wad fucking his pussy grabbed his hair and pulled it up to look at his face. 

Yuta's face expressions were ethereal and out of this world. No pornstar would ever make faces like Yuta when being fucked. Even while being cum dumb and fucking stupid, he'll still look so fucking cute with sweat and tears falling down his red and flushed face.

"S-Shit! Going to cum, fuck." The man hissed as he felt his cock pulsing inside of Yuta's asshole. The Japanese dumbly nods his head and turned his head around to look at him and had a lewd and stupid smile on his face. "P-Pleash Cum I-Inside of m-mew! Yes! Yes!" Yuta screams out with delightedness and a raspy tone.

The man fucking his asshole then ejects his steamy, warm cum inside Yuta's ass and growls when he saw the smaller's hole grip onto his cock to suck his milk dry. He then sees the hole clinched onto air, trying to keep the fluid inside of him. Yuta wails out a sob when he then remembers that he's also getting his pussy wreaked by another huge cock. He was too dumb to notice, obviously.

"P-Please Cum In-Inside my p-pussy too! 'S Sho b-big, f-fills 'me up!"

Yuta slurs out once again and his tongue was pulled out by the leader and felt something brittled on his tongue. 

"Swallow it." a firm tone told him. Yuta obliged and swallows the pill. That made him go even crazier. It was just like the drug they gave him before but in pills. Heat starts taking over his body once again and felt his pussy pulse. The man's cock hits his cervix and Yuta threw his head back and eyes rolled back to the point where you can't see his pupils. he lets out a hoarse and loud moan and his hips can't stop bouncing up and down on the man's lap. His cock was so big and felt the veins pulse inside of his pussy, gives him a hint that the man was close to cumming.

"g-gonna cum—gah!" The man gripped harshly onto Yuta's lithe waist and slammed his hips up and his cock shoots out his warm cum inside of Yuta's womb and fills him up to the hilt. Yuta then felt his pussy throbbing and the man pulls out and holds Yuta’s ass up and the smaller’s pussy squirts out a waterfall of clear fluids and the man spanks his ass until his cheeks are red. Yuta cries out in pain but also pleasure. he keeps squirting and the large hand continues to send strong and harsh spanks.

“Yeah, Keep squirting like a bitch that you are. Push out my cum, baby girl.”

Yuta wanted to refuse but couldn’t help and obey the command. He first pushes out the cum that was inside of his asshole and the cum inside of his pussy also flows out. It was too excessive and so much. the smaller hears all the mens rooting and shouting out harsh words at him and he couldn’t help but feel super small. It felt so wrong and so horrible. 

Johnny, His lover and his teddy bear. Yuta felt guilt inside of him. He cheated on Johnny with a bunch of disgusting and filthy strangers.

but...

he wanted more.

•  
•  
•

Johnny notices its about to be nighttime. Yuta wasn’t home still. What was taking the Japanese so long? He checks his watch and it was about 7PM, Yuta left at exactly 4PM. Its been 3 hours and he still isn’t home. Johnny mutters a curse and says ‘fuck it’ and grabbed his coat and left out the apartment.

He makes it outside and walks down the chilly streets. Johnny shivers a little bit due to the coldness and hears noises coming from a specific place. He looks to the side and he hears them from an alleyway. Johnny walks into the shallow hallway and hears a bunch of moans and echo noises. There was another path in the pathway and he sneaks his head in to see what’s on the other side and his heart immediately...

stops.

It was Yuta getting fucked by tons of strangers. He can’t help but stare. His cock inside of his pants twitches at the sight and was turned on by it. Johnny discreetly palms his tent and rubs it. He stares and stares but tears falls down his face. sorrowful watery tears leaks from his eyes and a sad smile forms on his face. 

feeling heartbroken, sad, disheartened, miserable and yet doleful.

so dispiriting.


End file.
